mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Made in Manehattan/@comment-24166015-20150924181256
Hey, guys! I am horribly shocked! The preview just came! It was an extended version of the first part, which took place in the map room! The episode is the day after tomorrow, and we're not even close! It's close, but yet SO far away. Previews really scare me! They bombard me with a horrible amount of doubt that the characters would be successful. It's crap! The wait is sickening. You would have to worry all the way there, like you're never, ever gonna see it. What if this happens?! If a cutie mark fades to black, and fades back, that means the friendship problem would not be able to be solved. So Rarity and Applejack would enter the map room again, depressed. They tell Twilight about their fiasco and that she lied about them being the best ponies to solve the problem. Twilights says that sometimes we fail, so an unsolvable friendship problem would disapear on its own, and Coco Pommel could get over it on her own. Rarity and Applejack hope so. You would not believe it! It's just horrible that the preview is part of the episode! In the rest, what if Suri Polomare comes back as some sort of menace and SHE could be in charge of the friendship problem?! What's Coco Pommel's major project?! What if Suri is trying to ruin it?! This is so uncool! If we want to find out what happens, we're forced to wait an extremely long time in concern! Once I see a preview, I would want to see the full episode real bad. So, like Rarity, Applejack, and Coco Pommel, we've all bitten more than we can chew! We're not even close to the episode! You know, for those who love Cartoon Network shows, ther'e the new Cartoon Network app, which allows you to watch full new episodes before they premiere on TV. If only there was a Hub or Discovery Family app! We are REALLY gonna need it! I've just discovered this on Equestria Daily! Here's what it says! It's Thursday, which means the new episode is less than two days away. Expect the ramping up of teasers with a new one clocking in a ta full minute. What kind of trouble will they run into on their return to Manehattan? So, "expect the ramping up of teasers with a new one clocking in a ta full minute" eh? Does that mean there's gonna be another preview tomorrow? If so, I'm gonna assume that it's gonna make me a million times more worried, because it's a further part from the episode! If I would tell Big Jim Miller that Suri Polomare would appear in the episode, he would just tell me to find out on Saturday! It just hurts! I'm really allergic to hype! If you are a lot like me, then this could be a good time to panic. Previews would make you crabby, and want to see the episode right away! But this is the present, and the episode is in the future! We can barely risk that. So, let there be an app! New episodes will be available to watch before on TV on the day previews come up! What do you say?